When an animal owner is required to transport a domestic animal in a vehicle, assistance is sometimes required to get the animal into the vehicle. For example, some dogs or cats are too large to be lifted and placed in a vehicle. The structure of the vehicle can make it difficult for the animal to climb into the vehicle. Also, an animal may not like assistance. If the animal can act on its own, advantages can be obtained.
As a result, many devices are known for allegedly facilitating such procedures by an animal. These devices tend to be bulky and clumsy. To overcome that factor, collapsible devices are now known. But these devices lack the strength or durability, and ease of use, that is most desirable.
Furthermore, such devices which help the animal get into the vehicle, tend to interfere with the use and the enjoyment of the vehicle. For example, storage of the device may be a problem. So it is very desirable to find or develop a device which aids the animal in its efforts to get into the vehicle without drastically interfering with the owner's enjoyment of the vehicle.
This desirability also applies to a person. An effective step assembly can be convenient for a person to use. It can facilitate a person entering or leaving a vehicle.
With respect to the class of vehicle known as a pickup truck, it is sometimes necessary for a person as well an animal to climb therein, especially into the bed thereof. To that end, a stepping device can be very useful. Yet, such a device must not interfere with the use of the vehicle and other functions thereof.